1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a communication network system and more particularly, to a mechanism for performing at least one task using multiple devices connected by the communication network.
2. Discussion of the Background
The device is defined as a mobile or a fixed device configurable to work in a wireless environment. Communication network may be categorized as both an ad-hoc communication network and a fixed communication network. Ad-hoc communication network is a short-range wireless network comprising an arbitrary collection of devices that are physically close enough to exchange information. The ad-hoc network is constructed quickly with devices as they enter and leave the proximity of the remaining devices.
Typically, each device in the communication network is adapted to provide a set of services with varying capabilities to perform multiple tasks. However, in some cases, a particular device may not have the required service to perform multiple tasks. Conventionally, technologist has invented applications that make use of and combine the specific capabilities provided by different types of devices.
Typically, this is done by following similar patterns of behavior for service discovery protocols. A service description is created using a description language and an appropriate vocabulary and is made available for query matching. Some systems advertise the service description by pushing the description to a directory and requiring the advertisers to discover the directory. Other systems advertise the service description by making the descriptions available for peer-to-peer discovery. A client device that needs to discover the service description composes a query using a query language and a matching vocabulary and uses either a query protocol or a decentralized query-processing server to deliver the query.
In addition to this, service discovery protocols in the typical systems require sending and replying to inquiry messages. If no other device is present, the inquiry messages are sent in vain. During the execution of these systems, firstly, a request is sent from a first device to a second device for enquiring on the services available, secondly, a confirmation is sent by the second device providing the list of services and finally, an application is performed on the first device using the services of the first device and the second device. However, as will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art, the above system have certain drawbacks.
Firstly, the user of the device spends considerable amount of time discovering the available external resources. To provide a true pervasive computing environment, systems should be designed around enhancing the productivity of the end user. Secondly, the connection between the device and resources are not automatically setup without any user intervention. Typically, the information is only exchanged when the user wants to execute a particular task. Thirdly, the information regarding the history, environmental parameters, device capabilities and preferences are not exchanged. Fourthly, the distribution and allocation of task among the multiple devices based on the capabilities of the devices are not done using the present method.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables performing the task using multiple devices connected by the communication network such that the device automatically identifies the optimum resource required to perform the task.